A Prince and Her Princess
by BlueRubyBeat
Summary: Based off of Snow White. Hermione the proclaimed 'Prince' found out that her 'Princess' was dosed or spelled with a love potion/spell. How is she going to free her princess of this curse.


**A Prince and Her Princess**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the Harry Potter characters, J.K. Rowling does.

**AN:** Captain of Pride of Portree Season 2 for The Quidditch League Fanfiction Competition

**AN:** This is a few weeks after the final battle. No Weasley's died. And this is based on the fairytale Snow White

"Avada Kedavra!" – Speaking

'Knowledge is power!' – Thoughts

*Numa Numa Dance* – Actions

**~.~**

Everyone has heard of the 'evil queen' that bullied the young adult with hair as black as a raven's wing, skin as white as snow, and lips as red as blood. And the seven 'dwarves' who kept the young 'girl' safe from her. But they could not keep 'her' safe forever and 'she' went into a deep sleep, only to be 'awakened' by the 'prince'. But there was a twist, such a fairytale was based off of the truth, but twisted into something magical and less tragic than the true tale.

So here are the real events of the story. An unedited version that all should know and hear. The rose-colored glasses need not be worn and all will be well...

**~.~**

"Hermioneeeee..." A fair-skinned young man whined to his friend in the Black library.

"Yes Harry?" She shot back not even looking away from the large text she was reading.

"I'm booooorreed..." Harry replied while leaning back in his chair and getting pretty close to tipping it over.

"Watch it Harry!" Hermione freaked. At Hermione's tone Harry stopped leaning back and a loud *clack* sound was heard echoing throughout the library. Harry just stared at Hermione with a little shock and a questioning face.

"Don't do that! You could hurt yourself...and knock over the bookshelf," Hermione glared lightly.

Harry just smiled cutely back, "Awww...is Hermione the 'Prince' worried about little ol' me?"

"I told you to stop calling me that. Why do you keep insisting on calling me a prince?"

"Because, you always save me from doing something stupid and isn't that what princes do?" Harry questioned.

Hermione looked thoughtful before she grinned, "If I'm the prince then you must be the princess!"

Harry squawked at her and spluttered out denials, "What?! B-but yo-ou..." Harry looked confused before pouting, "I give up."

Hermione smirked in victory before going back to her book. But her victory did not last long before exasperation set in after seeing Harry play with balancing a quill on his nose.

"Oh Harry," Hermione sighed. Harry just looked at her while continuing the balancing act. "Fine! Let's get out of here, I've held you victim long enough."

Harry shot up with a loud, "Yeah!"

Harry giggled and shot out of the library followed by Hermione after she grabbed the books she wanted to keep for a while.

"Yay! Now it's time to see the _lovely_ Ginny Weasley!" Harry hummed as he skipped down the hallway.

"Harry! Wait!" Hermione yelled making Harry stop his skipping and turn toward her.

"Yes Hermione?" Harry asked.

Hermione didn't answer and just dragged Harry into an empty room. "Harry, I've been watching you for a while and I wanted to know something."

"Yes Hermione?"

"What do you feel about Ginny?" Hermione asked while watching him intensely.

Harry was a little confused about the way she was acting but once she mentioned Ginny and his feelings for her his suspicion went away and all he was focused on was the beautiful Ginny.

"Ahhhhh~! Ginny! She's beautiful, sweet, lovely, smart, talented, fiery..." And Harry kept going on and on, adding more and more adjectives about his lovely Ginny Weasley.

Hermione watched him carefully before grabbing a vial out of her hand. "Harry. Harry! HARRY!" Hermione yelled, it took three times before Harry would stop describing how _wonderful _Ginny was.

"Hermione...I didn't get to tell you the best part about Ginny," Harry whined with a pout.

"I know Harry, but I want you to listen to me very carefully. You know how you keep telling me I'm your prince who _always_ saves you?" Hermione asked.

"Yes Hermione. You always do...you know that," Harry smiled at her.

"Well, I think...I thinkyou'reunderalovepotion!" Hermione squeaked out the last part very fast.

"What was that? I didn't understand you Hermione," Harry questioned.

Hermione sighed, "I said...I think you're under a love potion."

Harry looked confused before getting angry, "I AM NOT UNDER A LOVE POTION!"

"Yes you are Harry, you talk about Ginny like she's some angel when she's clearly not," Hermione tried to talk sense into him.

"Don't demean my perfect Ginny!" Harry glared back.

"Please Harry. Drink this vial, it will clear the spell or potion she put you under!" Hermione tried to reason while showing him the vial.

"I will not!"

Harry started to walk away but Hermione could not let this problem stay, so she did the only thing she could. She gathered the liquid of the vial into her mouth and then...

She kissed Harry.

She held onto Harry's face as she kissed him, while pushing the potion into his mouth, forcing him to swallow it. Harry was so shocked that Hermione kissed him that he swallowed the potion reflexively.

Hermione let go of Harry and watched his facial expressions. She saw Harry was confused, then blank, to anger, then he gave her a look she couldn't put.

First Hermione shocked Harry but now it was Harry's turn to shock Hermione. He grabbed the back of Hermione's neck and put an arm around her waist before kissing her deeply. Hermione was shocked at first but she gave in to the passion of the kiss and put her hands into Harry's hair.

After what seemed like forever, they parted and stared at each other.

"Hermione," Harry whispered. "I've been wanting to do that forever."

Hermione looked shocked and stared into Harry's eyes for a lie but all she saw was love and devotion shining in those green depths.

"Me too Harry. I love you," Hermione whispered back, afraid that if she spoke any higher she would break whatever spell they were under.

"I love you my beautiful Hermione," Harry smiled at her and stroked her cheek with his thumb. "Thank you for breaking whatever Ginevra had me under."

Hermione smiled back before she looked confused. "What is it Hermione?"

"Was anyone else in the plot besides Ginny?" Hermione asked him, afraid for the answer.

"First off, don't call her Ginny, call her Ginevra, she does not deserve to be called Ginny by us. Second, I believe the whole Weasley family is in on it. I went to a dinner with the whole family and something was off." Harry stated.

"What was it?"

"First off, Arthur seemed weaker against Molly and always doing what she said. Molly seemed more demanding and evil somehow. It gave me the shivers but I couldn't do anything because of what they put me under. And her brood of seven children gave off a creepy vibe, especially when they smiled at me. I-I...I don't know what would have happened if it wasn't for you Hermione," Harry stared lovingly at her while smiling lightly.

"Oh Harry!" Hermione gasped before throwing her arms around Harry's neck and gave him a hug. Harry hugged her back and he thought he was in heaven. It was sometime before they broke apart and then leaned their heads together staring into each other's eyes.

"What do we do Harry?" Hermione asked.

Harry chuckled, "The Prince is asking the Princess what to do? Hmm...?"

Hermione backed up a bit and smacked him on the shoulder. She was trying not to laugh but she couldn't help it and doubled over laughing. Harry joined her shortly. They had to take a few breaths to get themselves back together.

"Hermione," Harry said after wiping a tear from laughing from his eye, "Let's leave Britain."

"What?" Hermione looked gobsmacked.

Harry chuckled a bit at her expression before his eyes softened. "You still need to find your parents Hermione. Let's leave Britain and find them."

Hermione gave Harry a 100-watt smile and gave him a peck on the lips. Then she smiled evilly, "But first you have to dump Ginevra in a public place and talk about love potions and spells. Then use the Marauder Handbook Sirius gave you, yes I know about that Harry, and prank the Weasley's back into the hole they crawled out of."

Harry whistled appreciatively, "Damn Hermione! That's so hot!"

Hermione blushed under the praise. "Thanks Harry."

It was Harry's turn to give Hermione a peck on the lips and smiled evilly, "Ready my Prince?"

"Yes my Princess, always."

**~.~**


End file.
